


See You Again

by ushiisgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf
Summary: the royalty-reincarnation fic no one asked for!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	See You Again

_**PAST** _

Prince Koutarou Bokuto sat nervously on his favorite seat, the throne, as it was more popularly called. He looked ahead and tapped his fingers on the throne’s arm. He’d never been more nervous.

Shouyou, his best friend and advisor, spoke up. 

“You appear quite agitated, Your Highness.” 

“Nevermind it, Shouyou. And didn’t I tell you to address me by my name? You are not someone we look at with hostility.” 

“My apologies, Koutarou. But you do seem nervous. Did someone slip something into your morning tea? Perhaps a magic potion?” 

Koutarou laughed loudly. “Magic potions! Oh! You are always the most entertaining.” 

Shouyou laughed with him, but said,

“Is there anything troubling you today? You are simply meeting the poet, are you not? He should be arriving any minute now.” 

“Any minute now? Ah!” Bokuto exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. 

Shouyou questioned, “Do you… know this poet?” 

“It was love at first sight, Shouyou! We met in the village when I snuck out-...” 

“Wait, you snuck out?” 

“Nevermind that, I fell in love! The flowers bloomed! The angels sang! He was the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. I spoke to him, confessed my love.” 

“What?” 

“I told him that he is beautiful and that I am in love with him.” 

“I suppose that works for some people? But, let me guess, you didn’t tell him you were a prince.” 

“That I did not do! How could I tell him? His view of me might change.” 

“Did you tell him your name?” 

As if on cue, the door opened. 

“My apologies, was I supposed to wait to enter?” 

It was him. He was looking down, nervously avoiding the sight of the prince.

“Be careful, Koutarou,” Shouyou whispered before exiting. 

The poet walked forward not looking at the prince even once. 

“Good morning, young man. May I ask for your name?” 

As he spoke, he still kept his eyes down. 

“My name is Keiji Akaashi. I am the poet you have summoned.” 

Koutarou stood up, walked closer and gently brought Keiji’s face up with his hand. 

“Look at me, young man.” 

When Keiji’s eyes opened, they widened. 

“Your Highness! You’re that man from the market! Who- Who… confessed his affections?” 

“That would be me, correct.” 

“Why have you summoned me?” 

Koutarou placed his hand under his chin, a thinking gesture. 

“I really admire your poems, Keiji. May I call you Keiji?” 

He nodded. 

The prince took the poems hand, praying that he wasn’t trembling, and said, 

“Write for me?” 

“I accept, Your Highness.” 

  
_**PRESENT** _

Currently. Koutarou sat on Keiji’s lap with a closeness that no one could know about. Keiji read him his own poetry whilst the love in both their hearts were blooming. It was a love so genuine and pure that neither of them could be happier. 

The prince sat up. 

“Keiji?” 

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

“What is the poem about?” 

Keiji smiled. 

“You, Your Highness.” 

Koutarou’s heart swooned. 

“You can call me Koutarou,” he said. 

“I feel more comfortable calling you by your title.” 

The prince raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?” 

The poet sighed. 

“I wouldn’t want to get officially close. I want to stay like this.” 

“Like what?” 

Keiji looked down. 

“Loving you from a safe distance.” 

“Forgive me, my love, but I don’t quite see the love in that.” 

Keiji kept silent. 

Koutarou felt the tears coming. Keiji didn’t love him. But at that point, maybe it didn’t matter. He was a prince, after all. He could love him without expecting anything in return. 

“You don’t have to love me, Keiji. Promise me that you know that.” 

Keiji then realized that he didn’t explain his side clearly. 

“I do believe in reincarnation, Your Highness,” he paused. 

Continuing, he said, “Do you also believe that we’ll meet again? Perhaps when the stars align and we can be together?” 

Koutarou smiled. “I do.” 

The prince eventually married a princess from a faraway kingdom. It wasn’t happy in the slightest. He never saw the poet again. But deep down, he always believed he would see him again. In a dream. Perhaps in another life. 

  
_**IN THE NEXT LIFE** _

Koutarou Bokuto, a star volleyball player and his boyfriend writer Keiji Akaashi. They were lovers so perfect for each other that perhaps they knew each other in a former life.

Once, late at night, Keiji told Koutarou about this strange feeling he had. 

“What is it?” Koutarou asked. 

“I guess it was from the dream,” he said. 

“Like, I promised I would see you again.” 

“And you did.” 

“Yeah,” he paused, “I did.” 


End file.
